Iron Ridge
The Lands of the Iron Ridge is a small collection of villages, farms, and a keep located in the North-Eastern mountains of the now Western Plaguelands, with it's seat being the Iron Ridge keep. it encompasses the two small towns of Mournstead and Bleakburn, along with a small collection of farms that are scattered throughout the area. Since it's creation, it has been ruled by the House of McTash, and the current head of that house is Sir Kavid McTash, Lord of the Iron Ridge. Seeing as the land is rather mountainous and rugged, farming is not an option for it's people. It's main source of income is taken from the earth, from both a large quarry, and several mines scattered about the mountains, digging up everything from Iron to Gold to Jewels. These would then be sent to the Iron Ridge itself, where they would be made into anything from weapons and armor, to more everyday items like horse shoes. Often times they are simple made into ingots for sale. The quarries also produce large quantities of stone, which are also sent to the Iron Ridge. Most of these items that are exported fit this description, and the economy of the land relies upon it, as it imports most of the food it needs to survive. The responsibility of the Ridge was mainly to provide the raw materials needed to fight wars, giving its Iron and Steel to do so. The land is a hard one, and the people even more so. They understand the situation they are in, and the past that the Ridge has held. And though it is small compared to the massive kingdoms of old, it is as good a home as any. Holdings and Major Locations The Iron Ridge The Iron Ridge itself is an average sized keep, surrounded by several buildings. It has no walls, and the mountains itself are it's walls, and the only way in is The Ridge Gate. Most of the buildings surrounding the keep are storehouses and forges, where the Iron gathered from the outlying mines is taken, and shaped into whatever is needed. The storehouses are used to store the ingots, weapons, armor, and whatever else the forges create, before being shipped to either the towns, or to be traded in a different land. The keep itself maintains a small guard of around 25 men and women, with a dozen servants in the keep itself. The outlying buildings maintain a small population of around 50, that being traders and blacksmiths. The keep itself is nothing special, of around medium size, with rounded towers. It is filled with family artifacts, and heirlooms, but other than history, the keep would be considered sparse. it's current ruler is Sir Kavid McTash himself, and the keep is the seat of power for all the Iron Ridge, and the lands it encompasses. Mournestead To the South-West of the Iron Ridge is the small town of Mournestead, with a small population of around 500. It, along with the other town, is the gathering of the raw materials, which are sent to the Iron Ridge. it has a small mine where the people gather the ore, and ship it to the keep. The main selling point of the town is the small chapel that it maintains, with a dozen or so priests and monks. Other than that, the town is fairly standard, with a town hall, and enough homes for everyone to lie their head down at night. It's current mayor is Elijah Horlacher. Bleakburn To the South-East of the iron Ridge is the town of Bleakburg, the larger of the two towns. it has a population of roughly 750, though the number drops and rises sporadically. Bleakbun is the main source of resources from the region, providing the majority of the food, with the Hewe farms, and the largest sum of raw ore, gathered from it's deep Iron Mine. Bleakburn is the average town, with a town hall, and the buildings surrounding it providing homes to the populace. The current mayor is Glen Pridham. The Valley Gate Commanding the valley, and the only way into the lands of the Iron Ridge is a gate and wall, promptly named, The Valley Gate. It has a constant garrison of around 75 men, with two small catapults atop the wall, that can throw pitch, and hurl stones on any invading force. The walls are thick, and high, around 30 foot high walls, with crenelations along the wall, and arrow slits inside. There is a tower on either end of the wall as well, with more arrow slits. There are also several murder holes inside the gate tunnel, which leads to a thick studded door made of thick oak. The commander of the Garrison is John Rutheford. The Ridge Gate Almost an exact replica of the Valley gate, this one's main function is the protection of the Iron Ridge Keep, with a small garrison force of 50 men. It is an almost carbon copy of the valley gate, except with a stronger focus on the gatehouse, and missing the two towers on either end of he wall. The garrison commander is Joshua Entler. Category:Places Category:Realms Category:Realms of Lordaeron Category:Western Plaguelands Locations